Of Peacocks and strange fetishes
by LuDeLuu
Summary: A lot can happen when you are sitting in a quiet room and you forget what song you've set as your ringtone.


_Hi guys! Once again, I'm back with a new MaLoRa story. I finished this one a loooong time ago but I didn't feel like it was that good. Today I felt the need to post something and this story was screaming to be uploaded. So I decided to fix it up a little so you guys could, uh, enjoy it. It definitely sounded much funnier in my head but I hope it makes you laugh. (:_

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

With a surprised look and his jaw practically on the floor, the ever so handsome God of Mischief and Fire stared in awe at his self proclaimed assistant as she sat on the couch and grabbed one of the thick books lying on the floor around her. The cover read 'Advanced Mathematics, volume I'. He had to blink several times before finally processing the information in his head.

_Mayura? Studying? On her __**own**__?_

It was as likely as Heimdall and himself becoming best friends. Or getting a Facebook account. Whatever that was. Mayura had explained once but he hadn't bothered to pay too much attention, if any at all.

But despite everything, there she was, with the book resting on her lap and a look of pure concentration on her face.

Even so, he couldn't believe it. He kept looking at her with his that same dumbfounded look. After all, this was Mayura. She never, _ever_, under no circumstances, studied. And less when Loki was around. It just wasn't her.

Standing next to him and matching his expression, Yamino stared at the pink haired teenager equally shocked, and didn't notice the tea he was pouring starting to spill all over the desk. However, Loki _did_ feel the hot liquid burning his hand and a not-so-manly-yelp escaped his throat.

"Yamino-kun!"

The butler jumped back hearing his father's protest and immediately lifted the teapot to stop the dripping.

"Loki-sama! I am very sorry!" he said, offering the God a napkin.

Loki dismissed it with a wave of his hand and grabbed the object, proceeding to dry himself and the wooden surface, always keeping an eye on her assistant, who seemed unaffected by the commotion.

"Ah, please leave this to me, Loki-sama." Yamino said. Then he worriedly added "Are you okay? I'm terribly sorry…"

His father gave him a warm smile and nodded his head.

"It was just a small burnt, Yamino-kun. I'll be perfectly fine."

The Midgard serpent sighed in relief and returned the gesture, before starting to clean the desk. When he finished, he grabbed the tray along with the teapot and the cup, and went downstairs. A few moments later, he was back with a new set. Meanwhile, Mayura kept on studying, never saying a word. And Loki couldn't help but wonder what was wrong to her. It was certainly strange that she had arrived silently and not banging the door open and yelling like she usually did. But it was even more strange that she hadn't even asked for her precious 'fushigi mysteries'.

_Strange indeed_ he thought.

He decided to wait a few minutes to see if she showed any signs of being her normal self, but time passed by and she still hadn't said a single word. It was like her eyes were glued to the book in front of her (had he been less preoccupied he would have noticed she had been stuck in the same page for over _20 minutes)._

After fifteen minutes of complete silence, Loki cleared his voice with a light hint of nervousness and tried to start a conversation.

"So, um, Mayura. How was your day?"

"Okay." She answered with a shrug.

She didn't even bother to look at him.

Awkward.

_Very _awkward.

"S-so, you're studying, uh?"

"Yes."

He blinked.

"Oh."

_Maybe she is under a spell? _

"Mayura, look! A ghost!"

Not wasting any second, Mayura stood up and looked in all directions with excitement, searching for her beloved mysteries.

"_Where? Where_?"

The God felt all the tension leave his body and he let himself rest more comfortably in the loveseat.

"I swear it was there just a moment ago" he lied, trying to hold back a smirk. Next to him, Yamino let out a silent laugh. "Oh, well. It seems you've missed it."

Mayura puffed out her cheeks and picked up the book from the floor, looking extremely disappointed.

"Mou, how come you two always get to see all the good stuff and I don't?"

The butler gave her a sympathetic smile feeling a little guilty. It was mostly their fault that the pink-haired girl missed all the mysteries. And else, she didn't possess the 'sight' so most monsters, ghosts and other mythical creatures were invisible to her eyes. He wondered when that would change, though. His father's reasons for staying in Midgard weren't a secret to anyone and it was just a matter of time before the girl realized that the biggest mystery of her life was right under her nose. Soon enough, she would start seeing E-chan- who, unknowingly to her was resting on top of Loki's head- and understand Fenrir.

He shook those thoughts away from his head and returned his attention back to Mayura. Those matters were for his father to attend, not his.

"I'm sure Mayura-san will get to see the next one." He reassured her with a soft smile.

She nodded absently and plopped down on the couch with that clumsy fashion of hers.

"But still!" she complained "I really need to study this and now I don't remember anything! Papa will kill me if I don't pass tomorrow's exam"

Loki's eyes softened slightly. He decided to remain silent so as not to interrupt her.

The rest of the afternoon went on uneventfully, the tickling clock and the occasional flip of a page being the only sounds in the room. Outside, the sun was slowly beginning to set, immersing the office into the shadows.

_Mayura will have to leave soon _Loki thought staring through the window boringly, his chin resting on his palm. A moment later, Fenrir jumped onto his lap wagging his tail. The God smiled at his eldest son and scratched him behind his ear, allowing the dog curl on top of him. A yawn escaped his mouth and then Fenrir fell asleep, emitting what sounded like soft snores. Loki chuckled and grabbed his cup, but noticed it was empty.

"Ah, Yamino-kun. Would you mind pouring me more tea?"

The green-haired man stood up from his seat with the steaming teapot in his hands and did as he was told.

"Thanks, Ya-"

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock!_

_Your peacock, cock!_

_Your peacock, cock, cock!_

_Your peacock!_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock!_

_Your peacock, cock!_

_Your peacock, cock, cock!_

_Your peacock!_

The unexpected outburst of music in the unusually silent room made everyone's heart jump and Loki was forced to display his amazing reflexes as he dodged the flying teapot Yamino had just sent flying in the air in what, in any other situation, would have been an impressive movement. Fenrir's ears perked up and a second later he noticed he was on the floor, his father laying just a few centimeters away from him looking rather startled.

On the other side of the room, a very pale Mayura sat still on the couch. The pen she was holding slipped from her hand and fell to the floor with a soft thud but she didn't bother to pick it up. She could literally _feel _everyone's eyes on her and the realization hit her hard. Almost immediately, her face went fifty shades of gr- err, red, and she stood up, looking frantically around the room, her eyes searching for the source of the music.

_Word on the street, you got something to show me_

_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery_

_I'm intrigued for a peek, heard it's fascinating_

_Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

Loki felt his own face grow red as he listened to the… _suggestive_ lyrics. He watched Mayura empty her bag on the floor and scatter the contents all over the carpet. Then she looked under the pillows and even inside her book. The God saw the vibrating green object before she did, its lights dancing and the music playing, but he didn't open his mouth to tell her. In all honesty, he was somewhat enjoying it. The look on Mayura's face was priceless and in any other situation he would have been clutching at his stomach and giggling like a silly school girl but in this exact moment he couldn't move. And judging by the way Fenrir was still lying on top of him and Yamino was leaning against the wall with his glasses twisted in an odd position at the edge of his nose, neither could them. He also noticed the poor shikigami flying around like crazy searching for the mobile phone as well.

_Words up your sleeve, such a tease, wanna see the show_

_In 3D, a movie, heard it's beautiful_

_Be the judge and my girls gonna take a vote_

_Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

After ten long seconds, Mayura tripped on the leg of the coffee table and fell face first to the floor. She let out a yelp- more shocked than pained- and struggled to untangle her arms and legs to stand up. But then something green and shiny caught her eye and she reached out desperately for it. In the back of her mind, she thought that whoever was calling must be a really patient person or this was all a scheme planned by someone to make her personal life a living hell.

The girl stood up quickly. Then, as she turned around so her back was facing the still shocked trio, she pressed a button on the device and the music stopped.

The first one to recover was Yamino, who walked up to his master to help him up. There was a very uncomfortable silence after that, in which Mayura picked up her things and put them in her bag, not daring to look at Loki nor the butler. Not even to the black puppy.

After that she murmured something along an apology and a goodbye but before she could walk out, Loki stopped her.

"Wait, Mayura. That's not your phone, is it?"

Mayura looked at him and for a moment Loki pictured her wearing a shiny short costume and a big, feathered something on her back

"No, this is Narugami's. He forgot it on his desk after leaving school" she said, still blushing brightly. Again she excused herself and ran outside at full speed.

That night Loki dreamt of a dancing Narugami in a horribly tight and colorful costume full of feathers singing that damned song over and over and he wondered if he could ever get that horrible image off of his mind.

* * *

_Ah, I know it's not the best, but I did have fun writing it and I liked the concept. If you liked it, lemme know! Also, I would love to get any suggestions you guys might have! 'Till next time!_


End file.
